Loxx Banditis
by Gamma Rallyson
Summary: Young Loxx Echinda must stop the evil Dimitri and his Dark Legion when Knuckles and the Caotix its nowhere to be found, but he's not fighting this battle alone? Please R


Solar Sound Headquarters Proudly Presents: Loxx Bandits  
  
By Gamma Rallyson  
  
Legal Stuff: Loxx "Craig" Echidna, Solomon Armadillo, Loxx Bandits are my characters. Do not copy, steal or claim for your own without the authors consent. Echidnaopillis, Dimitri, Knuckles the Echidna, Knuckles Chaotix; Windy Valley is Sega Enterprises and Archie Publications.  
  
  
  
Introduction:  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////  
  
One month after Dimitri's attack on the floating Island.  
  
The city of Echindaopillis was in total shambles. Crumbling buildings, cars being flipped over, windows of various store's being smashed into a million piece's only to have their products and merchandises taken away. In every street corner there was something catching on fire wherever if it was a bunch of crushed cars or the swinging ball of fire of the traffic lights that once flashed the neon colors of red, yellow and green. Knuckles, The guardian of the Floating Isle was nowhere to be seen and is presumed missing or even dead, as well as his friends the "Chaotix."  
  
But beneath all the chaos and turmoil stood a kid, a young green Echidna name Craig Loxx. A young kid who was trapped in the mist of Dimitri's diabolical plan. But unaware to both Dimitri, Loxx and anyone else in that matter. Their world will never be the same…AGAIN.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////  
  
Chapter One: It all began like this?  
  
"MOM…MOM…MOM…where are you?" Loxx cried out into the deserted streets of Echidnaopillis.  
  
Loxx wonders throughout the demolished city. Walking over debris of bricks, metal and other foreign objects that was once belonged to a building or a stop sign. Dazed and confused, Loxx remembers wheat he was doing before the tragic event happened.  
  
"Well' Loxx said to himself. I remember being with my mother, yeah. We went because my mom needed some new shoes…again. So I decided to go with her since I have nothing better to do today. After that, we went to some kind of fancy restaurant to get a bite to eat."  
  
Loxx sighed. "My mom, he said. Never a dull moment."  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////  
  
"Do you like my new shoes, Loxx?" His Mom asked.  
  
Loxx rolled his big purple eyes and let out a huge sigh."Um, they're great Mom."  
  
His Mother smiled with delight as she dove thought the contents of the large bag. She started tossing different colors of hi-heels all over the table.  
  
"What about the red one, or the blacks one' Loxx Mom asked. I relay love the silver ones the best."  
  
"But there all the same shoes Mom' said Loxx. What difference does it make?"  
  
She became completely still; shocked by the response she just received. "What difference does it make' Loxx's Mother repeated. WHAT DIFFERENCE DOES IT MAKE? OH I'LL TELL YOU WHAT DIFFERENCE DOES IT MAKE."  
  
Loxx looked confused as he scratched his head trying to remember what he said that made his Mom angry.  
  
But before Loxx could answer. His Mom was on the offensive.  
  
These are not just shoes; these are 100% pure silk hi-heels, Manufactured by the internationally, well known, critically acclaimed fashion designer, Ms. Coco Shaboco and these shoes aren't some kind of cheesy sneakers you get from some no-name brand store. No, this is one of the most expensive and most exclusive shoes in all of Echidnaopillis."  
  
Loxx gawked in amazement as he sat there, listening to his Mom talk about a bunch of shoes as if she was remember the states and bio's her favorite sports athlete or something."  
  
"HEY LOXX!"  
  
Someone called Loxx's name, but Loxx couldn't hear because his mom was still lecturing him of the fine quality of her shoes.  
  
"HEY YO. LOXX!"  
  
This time, Loxx heard someone calling him, but who?  
  
Loxx sat perfectly still. His ears twitched, trying to get passed the sound of his mother's ongoing chatter, the clinging sound of knives and forks hitting the empty plates of hungry Echidnas and Mobians alike and the hustle and bustle of the busy café. In hopes of hearing his named being called again.  
  
"Um, Mom. May I be excused?" Loxx asked.  
  
His Mother's ongoing chatter suddenly stopped. "What did you say, honey?" Loxx Mom asked in a soft voice."  
  
"May I be excused?" Loxx repeated.  
  
"Oh…Oh yes, yes you may."  
  
Loxx smiled. "Thanks Mom."  
  
And raced off.  
  
Loxx Mother smiled. "I have such a well-mannered son on my hands." She said out loud.  
  
Just then, Loxx tapped his Mom on the shoulder and gave her a big hug.  
  
"I love you, Mom" Loxx said, then racer off into the busy streets of Echidnaopplis."  
  
She blushed. "And such a loving son too."  
  
The patrons inside the restaurant awed with delight to see a son tell his mom that he loves her out loud for all to here.  
  
Outside the restaurant, Loxx was walking through the quiet streets of Echidnaoppilis searching for the mysterious Mobian that called his name. Until?  
  
"Hey Loxx. Over here!"  
  
Loxx immediately was on the run. Trying to find the Mobian who was calling his name earlier when he was inside the restaurant. He ran across the now deserted streets of Downtown Enchidnaoppils. The voice was still calling to him. "Loxx…LOXX, OVER HERE!"  
  
Loxx quickly turned his head to be confronted by a blue Armadillo wearing a black vest and black boots with white strips in a horizontal fashion.  
  
"Solomon. So it was you?"  
  
The Armadillo pulled his coat collar and smiled. "Yup. So, what cha doing?"  
  
Loxx signaled his friend to follow him. "Windy Valley Mall my friend."  
  
Solomon followed Loxx towards the nearest bus terminal so they can catch the nearest bus to Windy Valley Mall, but just then. A sudden blast shocks the two friends almost knocking them off there feet.  
  
"W-What happened." Strutted Solomon.  
  
"I don't know' said Loxx, but I'm gonna find out."  
  
Loxx made his to Downtown Enchidnaopilis as fast as he could only thinking about one thing? His Mother's safety.  
  
"Loxx, LOXX!"  
  
Loxx stopped, then turned around to see his friend waving at his. He was saying something, but he couldn't hear. He was too far away to hear what he was saying.  
  
"Loxx…building…run!"  
  
"WHAT?" yelled Loxx.  
  
Solomon ran as fast as he could, but Loxx was too far away to catch up.  
  
After wondering, Loxx decided to stop and ask Solomon one more time before he went to the dinner.  
  
"The building is falling Loxx…RUN!"  
  
Loxx eyes widened in shock. Loxx turned to run, but it was too late.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////  
  
Loxx opened his eyes. His flashback was over. He now remembered some of the events that had transpired. His city, his world was a decimated war zone and there was no hero to be found. Loxx sighed as he scaled down the mountain of debris and lost memories. Walking through the destroyed city that was once known as his home. Seeing the charred remains that was once the Windy Valley Mall. Loxx had seen enough.  
  
"I swear that I will get the heartless soul that did this to my home, my city, MY LIFE!"  
  
Loxx feel to his knees. Shedding a tear, he pounded the hard concrete with an anger surging inside him.  
  
"I swear it!"  
  
Loxx raised himself from the concrete holding a rock in his hand. For a moment, Loxx looked at that single rock. He could see his Mother with her warm glow as she smiled, he could see his friend Solomon giving him the thumbs up as he always did when he got himself in a tight situation which always involved Loxx one way or the other. Than he saw the destroyed restaurant burned to a crisp. He thought of his Mother who was…Loxx crushed the rock into dust. He watched the dust blow away from his hand as he continued on with his new journey, his new battle. Unfortunately Loxx needed some help in a big way, but unknown to him. Help was on the way?  
  
To be continued?  
  
If you like this story and would like to see more. Please e-mail me at gammahedge69@hotmail.com  
  
Post ya Later. 


End file.
